WARRIORS
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: [SuperWhoLock] Six personnes. Trois duos. Tous les opposent. Ils ont pourtant une chose en commun : l'avenir de la Terre. Le Docteur et Rose, Sherlock Holmes et John Watson, Sam et Dean Winchester. Malgré leurs différents, leurs manières de penser divergentes, ils n'ont qu'une seule solution pour sauver le monde. S'unir.
1. Prologue - Atterrissage forcé

Des secousses. Des cris. Des tirs. Et encore des secousses.

Le TARDIS était ballotté dans tous les sens. Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Ils n'étaient pas censés traverser l'espace-temps. Ils étaient censés aider un alien à retourner chez lui après avoir atterri par erreur dans le monde parallèle à la Terre. C'était la mission du Docteur et de Rose, aider les gens, qu'ils soient humains ou extraterrestres. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

Le Docteur maintenait tant bien que mal le TARDIS dans la bonne direction, espérant pouvoir semer l'immense vaisseau qui le poursuivait. Les tirs que ce dernier lançait étaient puissants et réduisaient les capacités de la boîte bleue. Le Docteur n'avait pas d'autres choix que de se laisser s'écraser sur la terre ferme.

Quarante mille mètres. Quelque quarante mille mètres séparaient le TARDIS de la Terre. Le Docteur quitta son poste et jeta un coup d'œil aux voyageurs à ses côtés. Ils étaient tous allongés de peur de tomber. Il s'approcha de Rose en chancelant et lui prit la main.

— Nous allons nous écraser, dit-il d'une voix forte. Cramponnez-vous !

Vingt mille mètres. La vitesse du TARDIS égalait celle du vaisseau poursuivant. Rien ne semblait l'arrêter.

Dix mille mètres. Les tirs se font moins nombreux, mais les secousses continuent de plus belles. Les quatre voyageurs ferment les yeux, sachant que l'impact ne tarderait plus.

Cinq mille mètres. Deux mille. Mille. Huit cents.

Le Docteur sentait la surface de la planète s'approcher et pria pour que le Tardis ne se réduise pas en morceaux.

Cinq cents. Trois cents. Cent.

Rose se blottit contre le Docteur avant que l'impact ne fît vibrer le TARDIS. Et lorsque celui-ci toucha le sol, trois des quatre voyageurs furent assommés tant le choc fut brutal. Seul le Docteur, habitué à ce genre d'atterrissage catastrophique, resta éveillé. Il se détacha de Rose, reposa doucement sa tête sur la plate-forme et regarda les dégâts intérieurs. Rien ne semblait avoir été beaucoup touché, pourtant un bip sonore et désagréable retentissait depuis le tableau de commande. Le Seigneur de Temps s'en approcha, désactiva l'alarme et se rendit compte que son vaisseau était hors-service. Impossible de quitter la Terre. Impossible de repartir et de ramener les deux personnes qui n'avaient rien à faire ici. Impossible de faire quoi que ce soit.

L'alien sortit de sa boîte téléphonique et regarda le ciel. Aucune trace du vaisseau ennemi. Il repassa dans sa tête les événements qui avaient conduit à ce chaos et soupira. Et dire qu'il voulait simplement aider un alien à rentrer chez lui, à retrouver sa famille. Il n'avait même pas pu l'aider. Il l'avait trouvé, mais avait été vu par deux humains. Ces deux mêmes humains qui étaient allongés dans le TARDIS et qui n'auraient jamais dû monter à bord. Mais ils s'y étaient réfugiés quand l'ennemi avait commencé à tirer. L'alien que le Docteur devait aider était mort et il se retrouvait avec deux passagers clandestins qu'il ne connaissait pas. Enfin, plus ou moins. Il savait leur nom, leur âge, presque toute leur vie, mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'ils étaient réels.

Sherlock Holmes et John Watson.

Ces personnages de fiction, créés il y a des décennies par Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, existaient dans le monde parallèle de la Terre. Et même si c'était dur à avaler, en y réfléchissant, le Docteur était heureux que ces deux détectives avait prit le vaisseau pour abris. Il avait besoin d'alliés pour cette nouvelle mission.

Le Seigneur du Temps entra à nouveau dans sa navette spatiale et vit que ses camarades étaient tous réveillés et reprenaient doucement leurs esprits. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de parler, pas tout de suite. Il devait d'abord savoir où ils étaient exactement.

Rose s'approcha de lui et regarda la carte de la Terre avec son mentor sur l'écran de contrôle. Trois mots étaient inscrits au-dessus d'un point rouge.

Lawrence, Kansas, États-Unis.

— Amérique, dit le Docteur. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'y étais pas venu.

— Où sommes-nous ?

La porte du TARDIS était grande ouverte sur un champ immense. Il s'étendait à perte de vue. Le soleil semblait être haut dans le soleil au vu des rayons qui entraient dans l'habitacle. John Watson resta un instant silencieux avant de tourner vers le Seigneur du Temps.

— Où sommes-nous ? répéta-t-il.

— Lawrence, dans le Kansas.

— Sur Terre donc ?

— Pas _votre_ terre, Docteur Watson. Plutôt, la vraie Terre. La seule et unique Terre. La planète bleue.

John lança un coup d'œil à Sherlock Holmes et remarqua qu'il scrutait le Seigneur de Temps avec attention. Mais il semblait rien découvrir de lui et en était agacé.

— Soyez plus clair, Docteur, dit-il alors.

— La planète que nous venons de quitter, commença le propriétaire du TARDIS, est un monde parallèle à la planète Terre. C'est la planète Terre, mais pas la vraie. C'est une copie, si vous voulez.

— Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens, rétorqua John.

Rose sourit et se dirigea vers John Watson en lui promettant de tout lui expliquer plus tard. Elle regarda ensuite le Docteur et demanda :

— Qu'attendons-nous ?

— Le TARDIS ne peut pas redécoller, répondit son coéquipier. Je dois le réparer. Ça laissera le temps aux Hommes de Lettres de nous rejoindre.

— Les Hommes de Lettres ? reprit Rose.

— Oui, ils seront là d'ici – il observa un instant sa montre – trois heures, grand maximum.

— Ce sont des ennemis ou des amis ? interrogea Sherlock Holmes.

— Ni l'un ni l'autre, mais espérons qu'ils s'allient à notre cause.


	2. I - Chasseurs, Voyageurs et Détectives

Dean regardait un film dans la salle principale du bunker quand l'alarme du radar retentit. Sam sortit d'un couloir aussitôt et regarda une lumière clignoter sur la carte du monde. La table lumineuse affichait qu'il s'était produit quelque chose dans le sud des États-Unis et rien qu'avec un seul échange de regards, les Winchester se préparèrent à prendre la route. Dean se vêtit de sa simple veste de flanelle et rejoignit sa voiture dans le garage. Il la sortit, attendit Sam et tous deux prirent la direction d'une ville qu'ils connaissaient bien. Lawrence.

Leur ville natale n'était pas très loin du bunker des Hommes de Lettres, deux à trois heures de route, grand maximum. Sam cherchait sur sa tablette des images satellites pouvant les aider à identifier ce qui avait déclenché les alarmes de leur sanctuaire, mais tout ce qu'il apercevait, c'était des nuances bleues et blanches qu'il identifiait comme étant le passage d'un objet volant non identifié.

— Nous ignorons donc ce qu'on va découvrir en arrivant ?

— Exact, répondit le plus jeune.

— Génial, j'adore les effets de surprise !

Dean sentit le regard de son frère sur lui et se contenta de rire. Il alluma l'auto-radio et le son de guitare de _Cold as ice_ du groupe Foreigner retentit dans l'habitacle au grand désarroi de Sam. Mais Dean se fichait bien de savoir si son petit frère aimait ou non cette musique. Il chantait en tapant sur son volant, heureux d'avoir une affaire inconnue sur laquelle travailler. Néanmoins, retourner à Lawrence lui tordait l'estomac et il se demandait si, finalement, cette enquête n'était pas un piège, un moyen de les amener à se battre contre de nouvelles créatures. Ils devaient être prudents, ils ne savaient pas encore à qui ou à quoi ils avaient à faire et le moindre faux-pas pouvait peut-être les mener vers une issue fatale – encore.

Lorsque l'Impala passa le panneau de Lawrence, la boule au ventre de Dean s'accentua et il regarda les alentours afin de savoir si c'était un guet-apens ou non. Tout semblait normal, les passants marchaient avec entrain, ils souriaient et profitaient du soleil. Mais peut-être était-ce là encore un piège.

Sam renseigna la direction à prendre à son frère et la Chevrolet s'engagea dans une nouvelle rue avant de bifurquer vers une autre plus étroite. Elle débouchait sur un sentier de terre qui lui-même donnait sur une grande ferme. Dean la reconnue aussitôt et fut surpris de ne voir plus aucun nom sur la boîte aux lettres. Il gara la voiture devant la barrière et regarda la maison avec attention. Imposante, mais en mauvais état. D'après le panneau dégradé dans le terrain, elle semblait être à vendre depuis un long moment maintenant.

Il se rappelait être venu chercher sa propre mère ici alors qu'elle était encore en vie, jeune chasseuse éperdument amoureuse et fuyant sa vie, sa famille. Il se souvenait de sa chevelure blonde, de ses yeux pétillants et de son amour inébranlable pour John.

Sam observa aussi la maison, puis se tourna vers Dean. Ce dernier avait toujours cette douleur à l'estomac et voir cette maison le confortait dans sa pensée qu'ils n'étaient pas là par hasard. Silencieusement, il dit à son frère de s'armer et ils ouvrirent le coffre pour en sortir chacun un fusil qu'ils chargèrent d'un même geste dynamique. Dean referma le coffre et selon la tablette, l'intrus se trouvait dans le champ à côté. Ils enjambèrent un fil électrique et avancèrent doucement avant d'apercevoir une boîte bleue au loin.

— Dis-moi que la boîte n'est pas le signal, dit soudain Dean en s'approchant de plus en plus.

— J'aimerais bien.

Sam rangea son téléphone sur lequel il avait transféré la position GPS et se prépara à un éventuel combat. Dean était déjà prêt et avança doucement vers la cabine téléphonique.

— Vous voilà enfin !

Dean sursauta, manquant de faire feu sur la personne qui venait soudainement de sortir de la boîte bleue. Il reprit son souffle en voyant un homme aux cheveux ébouriffés et au long manteau marron qui le regardait d'un air inquisiteur.

— Je vous ai fait peur, n'est-ce pas ?

Ni Dean, ni Sam ne répondirent et ils regardèrent leur interlocuteur avec appréhension, leur arme toujours en avant.

— Je suis le Docteur, dit-il en tendant la main.

Sam fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Dean qui haussa les épaules en faisant une grimace. Il baissa son arme et serra la main du propriétaire de la boîte bleue.

— Le Docteur ? Juste, le Docteur ? Répéta le chasseur tandis que son frère rendit la poignée de main de l'intéressé.

— En effet. Entrez, nous vous attendions.

— Nous ? Demanda Dean en entrant derrière le Docteur.

Il s'arrêta en voyant l'immensité de l'intérieur de la cabine téléphonique. Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes tandis qu'ils faisaient le tour de la grande pièce.

— C'est quoi cet endroit ? Demanda alors Sam.

Dean se tourna vers le Docteur et aperçut alors les trois autres personnes derrière lui.

— Et qui ils sont ? Questionna-t-il.

— Vous êtes dans le TARDIS, mon vaisseau spatial. Et voici Rose Tyler, Sherlock Holmes et John Watson.

— Vous déconnez ? Dit alors Sam en riant. Sherlock Holmes et John Watson ?

— Cela vous pose un problème ? Intervient Sherlock avec un air hautain.

— Oui, effectivement, puisqu'ils n'existent pas, reprit le chasseur, incrédule.

— Expliquez-leur, Docteur, déclara Rose.

Dean ne parlait plus et attendait une explication à cette farce. Il regardait le Docteur et son regard tomba alors sur Rose qu'il dévisagea un long moment avant d'écouter ce que l'homme avait à dire.

— Je viens de la planète Gallifrey, je suis le dernier Seigneur du Temps, mais c'est une très longue histoire que personne ne veut entendre – vous non plus, Rose, dit-il en regardant sa compagne.

Rose arqua un sourcil, surprise de cette réaction, mais tout le monde garda le silence, attendant la suite avec impatience.

— Nous avons franchi une brèche avec le TARDIS et nous sommes arrivé sur le monde parallèle à la Terre. Nous avons essayé de repartir, mais un alien nous a demandé son aide et …

— Pardon ? Interrompit Dean. Un alien ?

— Je suis moi-même un extraterrestre, je vous le signale. Il n'y a rien d'anormal.

— Les aliens n'existent pas.

Le Docteur soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, refusant de devoir s'expliquer au chasseur, et fort heureusement, Sherlock s'en chargea.

— Je n'y croyais pas, dit-il, mais le Docteur nous a aidés à échapper à une mort certaine. Ils ont été découverts et …

— À cause de vous, s'indigna Rose, agacée.

— Ça dépend du point de vue, Miss Tyler, reprit le londonien. Nous nous sommes réfugiés dans le TARDIS et nous avons volé jusqu'à cette… Terre où nous nous sommes écrasés.

— Je ne vous crois pas.

— Dean... Souffla Sam.

— Ça n'a aucun sens !

— On sait, mais on n'a pas le temps d'avoir votre avis sur la question, s'énerva la jeune femme blonde. Nous nous sommes fait tirer dessus et ils sont certainement encore sur Terre à l'heure où on parle !

— Qui vous a tiré dessus ? Demanda Sam.

— Sam ! Grogna Dean.

— Je les crois, dit le benjamin des Winchester en regardant son frère. Nous vous aiderons.

Le Docteur acquiesça, inquiet de la réaction de Dean, et informa les frères qu'ils ne savaient pas qui les pourchassait et qu'il fallait les retrouver aussi vite que possible.

— Des aliens sur Terre, c'est jamais préconisé et nous avons vu ce que ça donné plusieurs fois.

— Comment ça ? Demanda Sam.

— Des attaques à Londres, notamment, reprit Rose. Ils n'ont pas tous de bonnes intentions.

— Alors pourquoi on lui fait confiance à lui ? Demanda Dean, le regard noir, en pointant du doigt le Docteur.

— C'est un allié, Dean ! S'énerva son petit frère en le repoussant. Arrête un peu.

Dean serra les dents et les poings.

— Retournons au bunker, reprit Sam, nous trouverons peut-être des choses qui pourront nous être utile.

— Je reste ici ! Intervint le Docteur. Le TARDIS est mal en point, mais je vous rejoindrais dès qu'il sera en état. Les autres, allez avec eux.

— Mais…

— Rose, s'il vous plaît, allez-y.

La blonde fulmina, mais déjà Sherlock, John et les Winchester étaient sortis et prenaient la direction de l'Impala. Dean mit le contact tandis que son frère se plaçait à l'avant et les trois autres s'entassaient à l'arrière, puis il refit le chemin inverse vers le bunker des Hommes de Lettres. En remarquant la conduite agressive du chasseur, personne ne prononça le moindre mot et le trajet se fit dans un silence des plus complets.


	3. II - Fascinant endroit

La première réaction de Sherlock, lorsqu'il passa la porte du bunker, fut de regarder tout autour de lui dans la plus grande discrétion. Il descendit l'escalier et se retrouva dans une grande salle coupée en deux parties. Dans la première était posée une table lumineuse représentant une carte du monde tandis que l'autre moitié ressemblait à une pièce de bibliothèque. Il était fasciné par le contraste entre une luminosité presque éblouissante et les murs gris de la première pièce ce qui lui donnait un aspect très froid. Il monta les quelques marches vers la partie éclairée et s'avança vers les étagères pleines de livres. Tous le suivirent et s'installèrent autour de la grande table en bois.

— A quoi ressemblait le vaisseau ?

La voix de Sam brisa le silence pensant et Sherlock se retourna, voulant participer à la conversation.

— A rien de ce que j'ai vu avant, répondit Rose. Il était gigantesque et il avait des canons sur le côté.

— Peut-être qu'un dessin serait plus compréhensible.

L'air hautain de Sherlock fit lever les yeux de John qui ne renchérit pas. Sam sourit et se tourna vers un Sherlock aux sourcils froncés.

— J'essaye d'aider.

Rose rit suivit par Sam et Dean. Seul John restait en retrait, mais personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Sherlock continua sa visite et écoutait de temps en temps des bribes de phrases, mais il était très concentré sur ses observations. Il passa devant des livres aux reliures anciennes, parfois sans titre, parfois aux lettres effacées et parfois, aux mots d'une autre langue. Il remarqua un sabre qu'il étudia de près sans le toucher tandis que derrière lui, Rose décrivait le vaisseau dans son intégralité aux trois autres. C'était un vaisseau tout en métal, immense et avec des canons, comme elle l'avait précédemment précisé. Sherlock comprit qu'il était d'une couleur dorée, mais ne s'attarda pas sur d'autres détails et poursuivit son exploration. Il tomba sur un meuble avec de multiples tiroirs et en ouvrit un au hasard. Une boîte étrange était posé là avec une clé assez grosse et bien différente de toutes celles qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'ici.

Dean, qui avait observé attentivement le détective durant sa visite, s'approcha et reposa la boîte et son contenu dans le tiroir avant de le fermer.

— Qu'ouvre-t-elle ? Demanda Sherlock.

— Un autre monde dans lequel je serais ravi de vous envoyer si vous n'arrêtez pas de fouiner.

En entendant le ton froid et brutal de son frère, Sam se tourna et le réprimanda d'un regard. Dean leva les yeux au ciel et reprit place autour de la table, à côté de John. Sherlock s'aperçut alors que son coéquipier écoutait attentivement Rose et Sam, mais il ne se rappelait pas avoir entendu une seule fois sa voix. Il commença alors à analyser les personnes en face de lui et les détailla mentalement.

Sam Winchester. Benjamin. Intelligent. A vu la mort plusieurs fois. Fatigué. Fauché. A passé du temps a tourner les pages de livres anciens.

Sherlock passa ensuite sur Rose.

Rose Tyler. Érudite. Intéressée. Amoureuse. Audacieuse. Voyage depuis plusieurs mois dans pleins d'endroits différents. Traits tirés à cause de l'inquiétude. Ongles rongés.

Dean Winchester. Famille. Chasse. Mort. Visage sombre, signe d'une grande peine. Tortu...

Sherlock fut interrompu par la voix de John qui l'appelait pour la quatrième fois. Il lui offrit un regard haineux lorsque les yeux du détective se posèrent sur lui et ce dernier se racla la gorge.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— On aurait besoin de votre avis, dit John Watson en croisant les bras.

Tous les visages étaient tournés vers le londonien qui restait calme devant tant de désespérance dans les yeux de son coéquipier.

— Mon avis sur quoi ? Osa-t-il demander.

John ronchonna et Sam étouffa un sourire en lançant un coup d'œil vers la jolie blonde.

— Rose, dit-il, je voudrais des informations sur ce qu'il s'est passé à Londres.

Rose acquiesça et commença à raconter à Sam et John les catastrophes de Noël et les autres différents attentats causés par des aliens venus des quatre coins de l'univers. Sherlock écoutait, mais ignorait toujours sur quoi ils voulaient son avis. Il essayait d'être attentif, mais son attention était toujours déporté sur Dean et sur ce qu'il essayait de découvrir sur lui. Autant il n'avait eu aucun mal à découvrir Sam et le fait que c'était un chasseur à la fois expérimenté et torturé, autant son grand frère, il n'arrivait qu'à voir la mort, la perte, la chasse, le mal. Il ne voyait rien d'autre. La douleur hantait le cœur et l'esprit de l'aîné Winchester.

— Bon allez, dites-moi.

L'attention du détective anglais se reporta sur le chasseur aux yeux verts ainsi que sur la jeune Voyageuse du Temps.

— Qu'est-ce qu'une si belle créature fait à voyager dans l'univers avec ce taré ?

— Il n'est pas taré et je fais ce que je veux, répondit Rose apparemment vexée.

Sherlock ne manqua aucun geste, aucun regard que les deux humains s'échangeaient. Ils avaient de l'attirance l'un envers l'autre, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais chacun avait le cœur déjà prit. L'amour, la haine, la vengeance, une mission... Tout était fait pour que jamais Dean et Rose ne puissent être ensemble.

— Je cherche juste à faire la conversation, c'est tout, répliqua Dean.

— A votre place, je laisserai tomber, intervint soudain le londonien. Elle est déjà amoureuse.

Dean soupira d'agacement et Rose se contenta de rougir, gênée de l'échange qu'elle venait d'avoir avoir ce dernier.

Soudain, une sirène légère retentit dans le bunker. Dean sortit aussitôt son pistolet et Sam prit aussitôt le sien, posé sur la table. Ils cherchèrent d'où venait ce bruit quand Rose, un sourire aux lèvres, s'avança vers une ombre près de la table lumineuse tandis qu'au fur et à mesure, le TARDIS apparaissait. Les chasseurs baissèrent leurs armes et attendirent patiemment que le Docteur sorte de son vaisseau.

— Vous avez réussi à le réparer on dirait, dit Dean d'un ton feignant l'agacement malgré sa curiosité.

— Oui, mais ça a bien failli virer à la catastrophe, répondit le Docteur en refermant la porte de la boîte bleue. Qu'avons-nous donc ?

Sherlock observait le Docteur quand soudain Dean prit la direction de l'escalier et claqua la porte principale du bunker. Tout le monde fut surprit et seule Rose, plus curieuse qu'apeurée, osa le suivre.


	4. III - L'ennemi

— Attendez !

Alors que l'Impala démarrait bruyamment, Rose se jeta à sa suite en battant des bras et une fois à la hauteur du véhicule, elle tapa à la vitre côté passager avec un grand sourire. Dean déverrouilla sa voiture, en n'oubliant pas de lâcher un soupir, et attendit qu'elle s'installe avant de prendre la voie principale et de se diriger vers la ville la plus proche.

— Vous savez, commença Rose alors que le trajet était silencieux depuis plusieurs minutes, vous avez une vie difficile, mais la mienne l'est tout autant.

— Je ne me suis jamais plaint de ma vie, merci.

La blonde remit une mèche derrière son oreille et continua de parler sans tenir compte du ton provocateur qu'employait son coéquipier.

— J'avais une vie tout à fait normal, une mère un peu folle, mais aimante, et un petit-ami adorable. J'étais une simple vendeuse à l'époque lorsque le Docteur m'a trouvé, si je puis dire. Et en l'espace de quelques heures avec lui, tout a changé. Ma vie entière et pour rien au monde, je n'abandonnerai ce que je vis actuellement.

Elle déglutit, se rappelant les remarques désobligeantes de ses proches, leur incompréhension face à cette fuite.

— J'ai quitté ma vie tranquille pour voyager. J'aurais pu rester à Londres, rester avec Mickey, mais j'ai rencontré tellement plus avec le Docteur. Il est incroyable.

— Vous risquez votre vie pour être avec ce dégénéré, intervint Dean.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne vous plaît pas chez lui ? demanda calmement la passagère.

— Il ment sur toute sa vie. Il ne peut être un alien, ça n'existe pas.

— Avant de le rencontrer, je ne pensais pas que ça existait, expliqua Rose. Je ne croyais pas aux voyages dans le temps, aux aliens, aux montres. Et aujourd'hui, je crois que je ne suis plus à une révélation près. (Elle marqua un temps de pause, regardant par la fenêtre le ciel dégagé.) Vous êtes des chasseurs, le Docteur m'a parlé de vous. Vous chassez des créatures, sauver des personnes qui ne vous croient pas. C'est pareil pour moi. Nous ne sommes pas différents, Dean.

— Nous sommes réalistes, nous croyons que ce que nous voyons et pour le moment, nous n'avons pas eu de très grandes preuves qu'il est ce qu'il dit.

— Et le TARDIS ? Cela ne vous suffit pas de le voir apparaître devant vous, comme par magie ?

— Je connais la téléportation, les anges l'utilise souvent. Peut-être est-il un ange.

— Non, c'est un Seigneur du Temps. Il a deux cœurs, il s'est échappé d'une guerre qui a coûté la vie au reste de son peuple et il sauve les gens – et le monde accessoirement.

— Deux cœurs ?

Rose acquiesça, mais elle avait une boule au ventre. Elle avait l'impression de faire une bêtise en révélant toutes ces informations au chasseur et en même temps, elle ignorait pourquoi, elle lui faisait confiance.

Une fois les pizzas achetées, Rose et Dean remontèrent dans l'Impala et reprirent la direction du bunker. Le silence reprit ses droits et la jeune voyageuse voyait bien que Dean réfléchissait sur ce qu'elle lui avait avoué. Elle n'osait plus rien dire, de peur de provoquer la colère chez son partenaire, mais lorsqu'elle repensa à tous ces aliens qui n'avaient que des desseins démoniaques, elle se risqua à reprendre la parole.

— Notre vie et la votre ne sont pas si différentes, vous savez.

— En quoi ne sont-elles pas différentes ? grogna Dean. Vous avez quitter votre vie tranquille pour voyager dans le temps. Vous avez laisser tomber vos proches pour partir avec un étranger. Il risque votre vie tous les jours et vous avez sans doute vu des horreurs, des choses dont vous voudriez jamais vous souvenir sans penser à retourner à une vie normale.

Rose regarda le visage de Dean tordu par la douleur de ses propos et vit son regard s'assombrir au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

— J'ai tout perdu à cause de cette vie et je n'arriverai jamais à avoir une vie normale, dit-il. Je ne peux pas avoir une vie normale. Et vous, vous l'avez gâché.

La blonde serra les dents, honteuse, avant de répondre avec assurance:

— Je l'ai peut-être choisie, mais le Docteur, lui, non. Les Daleks ont...

Elle s'arrêta soudain sous le regard curieux du chasseur. Des liens se faisaient dans son esprit. Elle revit l'immense vaisseau qu'elle avait aperçut sur la seconde Terre, un vaisseau circulaire, blindé, et elle comprit.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Dean.

— Il faut qu'on rentre, dit-elle. Maintenant.

Elle réfléchit encore pour être sûre de ce qu'elle affirmait et sentit la vitesse la pousser au fond de son siège.

Lorsque l'Impala s'arrêta devant le bunker, elle en descendit et courut à l'intérieur, laissant Dean prendre les pizzas, le regard incrédule.

— DALEKS !

Le hurlement qu'elle poussa en entrant fit sursauter tout le monde et elle aperçut son Docteur passer une main dans ses cheveux tout en faisant la grimace.

— C'est pas vrai ! cria-t-il. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas su plus tôt ?

— Leur vaisseau a changé, déclara Rose en descendant les dernières marches pour se poster devant l'alien.

— Comment as-tu trouvé ?

— Je ne sais pas trop, j'imagine que... commença Rose.

— Pas important, s'écria le Docteur, coupant sa camarade, il faut retrouver le vaisseau. Merci Rose.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et lui baisa le front avant de lui offrir un grand sourire et se remettre au travail. Dean était resté en haut des marches pendant les explications et regardait Rose avec attention avant de descendre avec les pizzas.

— La nuit va être longue. Dîtes-nous tout sur ces Daleks. Qui sont-ils ? Que vous veulent-ils ? Et comment ont les tue ?

La blonde lança un regard au Docteur et il débuta son explication sous les yeux ébahis des quatre personnes autour de lui.


	5. IV - Daleks

— Attendez, attendez ! Vous pouvez répéter leur nom ?

La voix de Dean brisa le silence pesant au sein du bunker suivit par un ensemble de soupirs exaspérés.

— Des Daleks. D. A. L. E. K. Dalek. insista le Docteur, entre deux passages aux tréfonds de ses pensées.

— Merci, répliqua le chasseur avec un sourire mesquin. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ?

— Vous, ils ne vous veulent rien, répondit le Docteur. Moi, par contre, c'est une autre histoire. Nous sommes de très très vieux...

— Ennemis ? finit Sam.

— Exactement. Ils veulent me tuer depuis des siècles.

— Génial ! s'exclama le blond en soupirant. Et il y a un moyen de les tuer ?

— Pas vraiment.

— Doublement génial. Et vous comptiez nous le dire quand ? s'énerva Dean.

— Je ne l'avais pas forcément prévu, admit l'alien.

— Donc, commença Sam, les Daleks sont vos ennemis et vous pourchassent. Ce sont des espèces de robots qui détruisent tout ce qu'il y a sur leur passage et ils veulent votre mort depuis cette Guerre du Temps.

— Ce ne sont pas vraiment des robots, intervint Rose. Ce sont des aliens dans une armure. Des petits êtres sans défense sans leur arme.

— Vous avez l'air de quelqu'un qui les a déjà rencontré, intervint Sherlock.

— En effet et sans leur armure, ils ne sont rien.

— Pour les tuer, il faudrait ouvrir leur armure, dit Sam en levant les épaules.

— Ce n'est pas si simple, Sam, dit le Docteur. Et il y a quelque chose qui cloche...

Alors que Rose commençait à demander à quoi il pensait, Sam se tourna vers John Watson qui était assit et regardait le groupe le visage inexpressif. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, à l'écart de tous. Sam décida de s'avancer, mais alors la joie du Docteur, exprimée dans un cri, vint l'interrompre.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait hurler de la sorte ? interrogea Sherlock, surprit par cet accès de folie.

— Je ne pense pas que ces Daleks viennent de cet univers, dit-il enfin.

— C'est à dire ? demanda Dean, inquiet.

— Ils viennent de votre univers, reprit le Docteur en pointant Sherlock du doigt. Ils m'ont suivit dans la faille, mais ils ne sont pas d'ici. Et s'ils ne sont pas d'ici...

— Ils ne vous connaissent pas, dit Rose.

Sam leva les sourcils, incrédule et perdu.

— Vous pouvez vous expliquer ? finit-il par demander.

— Les Daleks qui ont suivit le TARDIS sont ceux qui étaient dans l'univers parallèle. Ils ont traversé la brèche pour arriver ici, mais ils ne me connaissent pas, puisque je ne vis pas dans l'autre univers.

— Mais vous voyagez dans tout les univers pourtant, insista Sherlock Holmes.

— Je ne peux pas aller dans l'univers parallèle à la Terre quand je veux, j'y accède par des brèches dans le temps. Celle que j'ai prise pour sauver le sontarien a été causée par sa propre intrusion.

Le Docteur était de nouveau plongé dans ses pensées et tournait sur lui-même. Le chasseur brun attendit et déplaça son regard vers John qui continuait de fixer sans voir le groupe de sa place. Il s'approcha alors de lui et posa une simple question qui déclencha un ras de marré de colère chez le médecin.

— Ça y est, je vous sert à quelque chose ? Vous venez me voir parce que je pourrais vous être utile ?

Surprit par cette agressivité, Sam essaya de calmer le londonien, mais ce dernier se leva et en quelques enjambées, arriva au pied de l'escalier qu'il se dépêche de grimper afin d'atteindre la sortie. Sherlock Holmes resta impassible car il savait pertinemment comment se sentait John depuis qu'il était arrivé sur cette planète, et il observa le chasseur suivre son ami sans prononcer un seul mot.

Dean avait entamé la première pizza lorsque le Docteur expliqua ses songes en détail aux membres encore présents dans le bunker des Hommes de Lettres.

— Ces Daleks qui me poursuivent, ils ne peuvent pas me connaître. Ils ne sont pas comme ceux que j'ai déjà battu et donc, cela signifie qu'ils ne sont peut-être pas aussi diabolique qu'on le pense. Ils doivent être perdus à l'heure qu'il est, dans cette galaxie, cette Terre dont ils ne savent rien. Leur base de données ne leur donne pas toutes les informations sur cette planète.

Il s'arrêta et après un court instant et un regard vers Rose, il annonça :

— Nous devons les retrouver, leur expliquer ce qu'il se passe et ensuite, les renvoyer chez eux. Nous ne serons pas trop de six.


	6. V - John Watson

Monde parallèle. Voyages temporels. TARDIS. Daleks. Seigneur du Temps. Vaisseau spatial. Docteur. Univers. Monstres. Chasseurs. Personnages. Robots.

Tout se chamboulait dans l'esprit de John Watson. Aucun de ces mots n'avait plus le moindre sens. Quand il inspira sa première bouffée d'air frais, il frissonna d'un bien-être intense, d'une plénitude bénite. La fraîcheur et le silence de la nuit le calmait et c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Son cerveau bouillonnait d'idées qu'il ne comprenait même pas et il se demandait comment il allait tenir la cadence. Il était loin de chez lui et il aspirait à une seule chose : retourner dans son fauteuil et lire son journal. Il ignorait s'il aurait encore la chance de faire cela.

John marcha sur quelques mètres, profitant de l'ambiance apaisante. Rien n'éclairait l'entrée du bunker si bien que le médecin était plongé dans l'obscurité, mais ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la nuit. Il inspira une nouvelle bouffée, mais cette fois, elle la fit frissonner et il ramena les cols de sa maigre veste au niveau de sa bouche. Il tentait de ne penser qu'au froid qui s'insinuait dans ses manches, sur son visage, qui lui mordait la peau en laissant sa trace rougeâtre, mais il ne pouvait s'empêchait de songer à ces personnes à l'intérieur, à cet alien qu'il avait vu mourir et à cette planète qui n'était pas la sienne. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer alors qu'il revoyait le champs inconnu qu'il a aperçu en ouvrant la porte du TARDIS. Les Etats-Unis. D'une autre Terre. Il ferma les yeux, serra les poings encore accrochés à sa veste et pria pour qu'il se réveille dans son lit, au chaud, et que tout ne soit qu'un simple cauchemar.

John ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la porte du bunker s'ouvrir et dû s'avouer vaincu en se rendant compte pour la énième fois que tout ce qu'il vivait était bien la réalité. Une silhouette de grande taille s'approcha et lui demanda comment il allait, mais le londonien ne répondit pas et reprit sa marche en ignorant parfaitement le chasseur qui l'avait rejoint.

— S'il vous plaît, John, l'implora-t-il, que se passe-t-il ?

John inspira profondément pour garder son calme et se retourna vivement vers Sam Winchester.

— Il se passe que rien n'a de sens.

— C'est à dire ?

John leva les yeux au ciel et remarqua les millions d'étoiles pour la première fois. Ce n'était pas celles qu'il avait l'habitude d'observer de chez lui et cela lui enserra de nouveau la poitrine.

— J'ignore ce que je fous là, dit-il soudain. Je devrais être chez moi, en train de dormir, sur ma Terre. Et au lieu de ça, j'ai été embarqué dans ce monde.

— C'était un accident...

— Un accident, ouais, dîtes ça à Sherlock Holmes qui se précipite dans l'inconnu sans en parler avec son coéquipier en premier lieu !

Il soupira d'exaspération et baissa les bras.

— Je ne suis qu'un médecin. Et encore, même plus. Je ne suis que l'assistant d'un détective privé qui n'a rien d'exceptionnel.

— Vous êtes exceptionnel, répliqua Sam.

— Vous ne me connaissez même pas !

— C'est exact, reprit le chasseur, mais j'ai lu les histoires que Conan Doyle écrivait sur vous et Sherlock Holmes. Il présentait John Watson comme étant un homme honnête, fort de caractère, sachant se battre et il a aidait de nombreuses fois Holmes à résoudre des enquêtes. Il n'a pas froid aux yeux, il est stable et reste fort. Il est intelligent et sait mener des stratégies de combat.

— Ce n'est pas moi, dit alors John.

— Évidemment que c'est vous ! Vous êtes médecin, vous avez vu des horreurs, vécu la mort. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Et si vous êtes ici, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Cette Terre à sans doute besoin de vous plus que vous ne le croyez.

— Je ne sers à rien ici. Le Docteur est plus doué que moi, Rose à l'air d'être quelqu'un d'incroyable, Sherlock va vous aider à percer ces Daleks. Vous et votre frère, vous savez vous battre et avez déjà eu à faire à des monstres. Pas moi. Je ne suis rien de cela.

— Vous avez déjà eu à faire à des monstres plus effrayant que tout ceux qu'on a pu rencontrer. Car ces monstres étaient humains. Des psychopathes. Ne pensez pas que ce n'est rien, au contraire.

John se tue et soupira de nouveau, soulagé et fatigué.

— Je veux juste rentrer chez moi, murmura-t-il alors.

Sam tendit la main et le londonien la serra avant de rentrer au chaud dans le bunker des Hommes de Lettres.


	7. VI - Nuit blanche

— Sam, j'ai besoin de vous !

Le Docteur avait parlé fort, réussissant à faire sursauter Rose à ses côtés. A peine le chasseur finit-il de descendre les marches du bunker, il s'avança vers le Seigneur du Temps, penché au dessus de la table lumineuse.

— Je voudrais relier le radar du TARDIS à celui du bunker, vous pensez que c'est possible ?

— Bien sûr, il faut regarder les branchements.

— Si ça vous dérange pas, intervient Dean, moi je vais me coucher. Vous prenez le premier tour de garde les génies.

Le Docteur et Sam échangèrent un regard et se mirent au travail. Holmes et Watson ne dirent rien et de la même façon, ils rejoignirent le séjour et entreprirent d'investir le canapé quand le chasseur brun les interpella.

— Ma chambre est libre, si vous préférez dormir au calme et dans un vrai lit.

— Où est-elle ? demanda John en redescendant vers les trois personnes restantes.

— Je vais vous y emmener.

Sam disparut dans le couloir suivit par les deux londoniens. Rose observait le Docteur avec attention, les yeux pétillants, et finit par bailler discrètement.

— Vous pouvez aller dormir, Rose.

Elle soupira et s'étira.

— Je ne suis pas fatiguée, mentit-elle en appuyant son coccyx contre la grande table.

— Si vous l'êtes, répondit le Docteur toujours sans lui adresser un regard. Vous voulez juste rester avec moi.

Sur ces mots, il se tourna vers elle et Rose rougit. Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds et au moment où le Seigneur du Temps allait s'approcher d'elle, Sam revint dans la salle principale.

— Où est-ce que Rose peut dormir ? demanda alors le Docteur.

— Je peux dormir sur le canapé, c'est bon, dit-elle d'un ton brutal tout en marchant en direction du TARDIS. Je vais chercher une couverture.

Sam fronça les sourcils, mais s'approcha du Docteur pour résoudre ce problème de connexion. Il se plaça sous la table et observa le branchement quand Rose réapparu pour rejoindre le séjour. Le Docteur s'accroupit à son tour et sortit quelque chose de sa poche qu'il pointa vers le cable.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda le chasseur.

— Un tournevis sonique.

— Et ça sert à quoi ?

— Oh, à un tas de choses ! Actuellement, il calcule la fréquence du radar et il pourra me dire si je peux brancher le TARDIS.

Sam fronça de nouveau les sourcils, mais ne posa pas plus de questions. Le Gallifreyien porta l'outil devant ses yeux et sourit en s'exclamant :

— On va pouvoir relier ! Ça va nous permettre d'avoir la position exact du vaisseau Dalek.

Il sortit de sous la table et partit dans son TARDIS en quelques enjambées. Sam le suivit et redécouvrit l'incroyable vaisseau.

— C'est plus grand à l'intérieur, murmura-t-il.

Le Docteur sourit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait cette phrase. Sam tourna sur lui-même afin de bien voir l'ensemble du vaisseau. C'était immense et il n'en revenait pas. Il se surprit à penser à partir avec le Docteur, découvrir l'univers à bord du TARDIS et revient dans la réalité lorsque le propriétaire de la boîte bleue s'exclama de joie :

— C'est bon ! Normalement, tout devrait être relié maintenant.

— Déjà ? demanda Sam, surprit.

— Oui, quelques petites modifications de paramètres et le tour est joué !

Il regarda Sam qui avait encore des étoiles dans les yeux et sourit.

— Assez impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

— Incroyable ! Je n'avais pas fait attention à quel point c'était si grand.

— Il y a pas mal de salles dans ce vaisseau et tout visiter peut-être très long !

Sam sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux, n'y croyant pas. Il sortit et regarda la vieille cabine téléphonique avec émerveillement.

— On dirait pas du tout un vaisseau spatial !

— Et à quoi devrait ressembler un vaisseau spatial exactement ? demanda le Docteur en souriant.

Sam secoua la tête, toujours avec ce sourire béa sur le visage, tandis que l'alien s'asseyait.

— Comment va John Watson ?

Le chasseur observa son interlocuteur et recentrant le contexte, lui répondit :

— Pas très bien. Il se sent inutile et veut rentrer chez lui. Il faut que vous les rameniez.

— Je ne peux pas, avoua-t-il, cette brèche s'est ouverte par accident, mais elles ne restent jamais bien longtemps ouvertes. Et au moment où je vous parle, elle s'est déjà refermée depuis longtemps.

— Il n'y a donc aucun moyen de les ramener dans leur univers ?

— Aucun, à moins d'attendre la prochaine brèche. Mais cela pourrait très bien arriver dans seulement un siècle ou deux.

Sam déglutit et tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté du Docteur, il afficha un air déçu.

— Il faudra qu'on leur trouve une nouvelle maison et qu'ils se construisent une nouvelle vie ici avec une nouvelle identité. Je ne peux faire que cela, malheureusement.

— Je comprends, dit Sam. Je ne sais juste pas comment John va prendre cela.

— Personne ne prendrait ça bien et il n'y a pas de bonne façon de lui annoncer. Alors, autant ne pas tourner autour du pot lorsqu'il posera la question.

Sam acquiesça et ils restèrent silencieux, imaginant chacun différents scénarios de l'agressivité dont fera preuve John Watson lorsqu'il apprendra qu'il est bloqué à jamais dans ce système solaire.


	8. VII - Quand Dean rencontre Sherlock

Il était près de deux heures du matin lorsque Dean fut réveillé par des chuchotements et des secousses. Il grogna, incapable de prononcer le moindre son agréable à l'oreille, mais se fit sermonner par son frère qui l'obligeait à se lever.

— Dean, c'est ton tour de garde !

L'aîné soupira, ouvrit les yeux et s'étira. Il n'avait pas cessé de grogner afin de montrer combien il détestait être réveillé de la sorte. Il enfila sa longue robe de chambre lorsque Sam fut sortit et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre le centre du bunker. Il y trouva un Sherlock Holmes éveillé, assit dans une position que Dean jugeait bizarre, une jambe au-dessus de l'autre, et les mains en éventails devant son visage. Quand il vit le chasseur arriver, il le jaugea du regard sans dire un mot et le regarda s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le blond ignorait à quoi passer son temps : il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas s'endormir, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester inactif. Il se releva, espérant pouvoir attraper son ordinateur portable posé sur la table de l'autre côté de la pièce, mais Sherlock leva la main

— Rose dort sur le canapé.

Dean soupira et se rassit, frustré de ne pas pouvoir surfer sur le net comme il le souhaitait. Il mit alors sa main dans une poche de son jean et chercha sur son téléphone quelque chose à faire pour éviter de s'ennuyer trop longtemps. Il trouva un jeu dont il ignorait jusqu'à aujourd'hui l'existence et se surprit à l'apprécier. Le but était d'envoyer des oiseaux dans le ciel pour tuer des cochons verts. Un scénarios burlesque pour un jeu dont le chasseur pourrait vite devenir accroc.

Soudain, se souvenant de la présence du détective à côté de lui, il se retourna et le vit dans la même position étrange que plusieurs dizaines de minutes auparavant, les yeux clos. Il n'osa pas le déranger, mais intérieurement, il espérait que ce londonien d'une autre planète ne s'était pas endormi. Il se risqua alors à poser une seule question, à voix basse, pour éviter de le surprendre trop brusquement.

— Tout va bien ?

Sherlock ouvrit un œil, puis le second et quitta la manière dont il était installé pour faire face au chasseur.

— Je tuerai pour avoir un violon.

Le chasseur réprima un rire, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce genre de réponse.

— On s'ennuie un peu, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Dean, souhaitant faire la conversation.

— Parlez pour vous, je m'occupe très bien.

Dean arqua un sourcil et devant son expression, Sherlock soupira et se leva.

— Est-ce que vous pouvez tout savoir sur moi, comme le fait le personnage de Conan Doyle ?

Le londonien observa l'américain un instant avant de commença à parler.

— Vous êtes un soldat qui a fait plusieurs guerres. Vous êtes très proche de votre frère, mais n'approuvez pas toutes ses décisions. Vous idolâtrez un parent, mais vous le cachez et vous essayez de ne pas vous attacher aux personnes qui vous accompagne. Vous avez un problème avec l'alcool et là, c'est votre frère qui n'approuve pas. Et pour finir, je ne connais pas ce Conan Doyle.

Dean garda ses yeux grands ouverts quelques secondes avant de soupirer d'admiration.

— C'est impressionnant.

— Vous ne voulez pas savoir comment j'ai pu deviner tout cela ?

— Bien sûr que si !

Sherlock considéra de nouveau avec attention le chasseur jusqu'à prendre la parole.

— Vous avez des cicatrices sur les bras et êtes assez musclé, ce qui signifie que vous vous êtes battu, j'en conclu que vous avez mené des batailles. Votre frère et vous ne vous quittez jamais, cependant vos gardez vos distances et il vous arrive de vous ignorez. Vous portiez la veste de quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de plus vieux que vous, et vu dans l'état dans laquelle elle était, j'en conclu qu'elle a appartenu à un parent proche que vous admiriez, mais qui est mort. La façon dont vous avez dragué Rose m'a fait comprendre que vous ne cherchiez pas de relation à longue durée, donc que vous ne vous attachiez à personne. Vos mains tremblent légèrement et je ne vous ai pas vu lâché une bouteille de bière de la journée, alors que votre frère fronçait les sourcils à chaque fois que vous buviez une nouvelle gorgée.

— Vous avez vu juste partout, déclara Dean une fois que Sherlock eut terminé de le décrire. Mais si je vous racontais tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé, vous ne me croiriez pas.

—Avec ce que j'ai vu durant ces deux derniers jours, plus rien ne me paraît impossible.

Dean sourit et commença son récit.

— Mes parents étaient de bonnes personnes à qui il est arrivé de mauvaises choses. Ma mère était une chasseuse, mais elle abandonné cette vie pour se consacrer à sa famille. Elle aimait mon père, mais il y avait souvent des disputes et on peut dire que leur mariage est devenue parfait à la mort de ma mère. Mon père a toujours voulu venger ma mère et il est devenu chasseur à cause de cet événement. Elle a été tuée par un démon que notre père nous avez apprit à traquer, Sam et moi. Nous avons été séparés une première fois quand Sam a quitté la chasse pour aller à Stanford.

Dean rit.

— Tout était si simple avant. Je suis revenu le chercher quand papa à disparu et tout s'est enchaîné. Nous avons perdu beaucoup de proches, des amis, de la famille. Nous avons fait des batailles, comme vous l'avez dit, nous sommes nous-même morts plusieurs fois déjà. J'ai fait un séjour en enfer et un autre au purgatoire.

Sherlock regardait interloqué Dean devant lui, mais ne disait pas un mot. Le chasseur leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et dit :

— Vous ne me croyez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

— Cela paraît insensé mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me mentirai. Votre récit contient beaucoup de détails pour qu'il ne soit qu'un mensonge. Néanmoins, ça n'a rien de rationnel.

— Rien n'est rationnel dans notre domaine, sourit Dean. Je n'en reviens pas que vous puissiez savoir autant de choses sur nous en si peu de temps.

— Je ne fais qu'observer.

Alors que Dean allait répliquer, la table commença à clignoter. Les ampoules sur les États-Unis s'étaient allumées et clignotaient frénétiquement. Le chasseur lança un regard à Sherlock et d'un commun accord, ils se levèrent pour reveiller les autres.


	9. VIII - Mauvaise ambiance

— De quoi avez-vous besoin ?

John était le premier à s'être levé après que Sherlock et Dean les ai prévenu qu'il y avait du mouvement. Il se tenait droit, prêt à une éventuelle attaque, prêt à défendre le bunker. Le chasseur dû néanmoins le faire patienter jusqu'à ce que tous soient présent autour de la table lumineuse. Ils devaient penser à un plan. Rose fut la dernière à rejoindre le groupe et se frottait encore les yeux lorsque le Docteur commença à parler.

— Les Daleks sont loin d'être pacifiques, il faut être très prudent.

— Y a-t-il un moyen facile de les détruire ? demanda John, impatient d'apporter son aide.

— Si désactiver tout leur système depuis le vaisseau est facile pour vous, j'imagine que oui, reprit l'alien. Nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps.

— C'est le seul moyen que nous avons, dit Sam. Je vais essayer de voir si je peux voir ce qu'ils font.

Il partit chercher son ordinateur portable et commença aussitôt à taper rapidement sur le clavier.

— On ne va pas y aller maintenant, ce serait trop risqué, dit le Docteur en tournant autour de la table. Ce serait trop risqué...

— Alors, que fait-on ? s'impatienta John. On ne va pas rester les bras croisés, il faut qu'on sache ce qu'ils veulent.

Le Docteur, ainsi que les quatre autres personnes présentes fixèrent Watson avec inquiétude, mais personne ne dit rien et Rose prit la parole.

— On pourrait peut-être essayer de leur parler, savoir ce qu'ils veulent, comme l'a suggéré le docteur Waston.

— On pourrait se faire tuer, reprit le Docteur. Mais si vous voulez y aller, allez-y.

— Si on y va, vous venez avec nous, Docteur, dit Dean sur un ton sarcastique. On a besoin de vous pour les dissuader de faire quoi que ce soit de déplaisant.

— Vous voulez négocier ? demanda Sherlock. J'en suis.

Le Seigneur du Temps s'affola devant tant de personnes aussi inconscientes et s'avoua vaincu quand il vit le regard serein de Rose.

— Vous êtes fous, mais d'accord, déclara-t-il. On y va avec le TARDIS, ça sera plus rapide et...

— Je vous arrête tout de suite, alien volant, intervient Dean, mais il est hors de question que je monte à nouveau dans ce truc !

Il pointait le TARDIS avec un regard désapprobateur et tous purent remarquer Sam, derrière lui, qui levait les yeux au ciel.

— Et vous voulez qu'on y aille comment exactement si on prend pas le TARDIS ? demanda Rose.

— Ma voiture. Et ça, ce n'est pas négociable.

— Nan, mais vous déconnez ! s'énerva le Docteur. Si on est attaqué, il nous faudra trois heures pour rentrer ici alors qu'avec le TARDIS, en quelques minutes, c'est fait.

— Faites en sortes qu'on ne soit pas attaqués, Docteur.

Sur ces mots, Dean disparu de la pièce principale sous un regard exaspéré du Docteur. Sam regardait les membres du groupe d'un air désolé et murmura alors :

— Vous avez raison, mais Dean préfère rester sur la terre ferme.

— Lorsqu'il se fera tuer, il regrettera qu'on ai prit sa si précieuse voiture, vociféra Sherlock.

John partit se préparer tandis que le détective privé s'intéressait à ce que faisait Sam et que Rose discutait avec le Docteur.

— Cette mission est risquée, dit-elle, mais vous réussirez à convaincre les Daleks de partir.

— Ce n'est pas les Daleks qu'il faut raisonner, répliqua le Docteur, encore en colère, ce chasseur va tout faire planter et il n'y aura plus personne pour sauver cette Terre.

— Ils finiront par comprendre, reprit Rose en prenant la main du Docteur.

— D'ailleurs, vous resterez ici, Rose.

Le visage de la jolie blonde de décomposa tandis qu'elle disait un "Pardon ?" à haute voix.

— Vous l'avez vous-même dit, cette mission est risquée. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit. Et il faut bien quelqu'un qui garde le TARDIS en mon absence, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je veux venir ! hurla-t-elle, sous les regards ébahis de Sam et de Sherlock.

— Vous ne viendrez pas, c'est déjà décidé, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, dit le Docteur.

Rose serra les dents et les poings tandis que le Seigneur du Temps partait dans direction qu'avait prit John quelques minutes auparavant. Sam observait la londonienne avec regret et se leva. Il posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit calmement :

— Je reste ici aussi, vous ne serez pas seule.

Elle regarda le chasseur et se détourna de lui pour rejoindre le canapé dans la salle. Sherlock fit un signe de tête au Winchester avant de s'engager lui aussi dans le couloir. Des deux côtés, la tension était à son comble et chacun espérait que cette négociation ne virerait pas à la catastrophe.


	10. IX - Négociation

— Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je ne peux pas venir avec vous.

Rose avait les bras croisés et observait le Docteur qui attendait son tour pour grimper dans l'Impala.

— Je vous l'ai dit, expliqua-t-il une énième fois, c'est...

— Trop dangereux ? Je sais, répliqua la blonde. Avec tout ce qu'on a traversé, vous pensez encore que ça me fait peur ?

Le Docteur se tourna vers Rose et finit par s'approcher en soupirant. Derrière lui, Dean battait le rythme de _Stairway to heaven_ de ses mains sur le volant.

— Cette mission est du suicide et je veux que vous restiez loin de ça, dit le Seigneur du Temps. S'il vous arrivait quelque chose, je...

Il secoua la tête et ne finit pas sa phrase. Il finit par faire un signe de tête à sa compagne et monta dans la voiture qui partit aussitôt la portière fut refermée. Rose avait la gorge nouée, mais elle ignorait si c'est parce qu'elle était en colère de rester là ou si c'était parce que le Docteur ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il ferait si elle était blessée.

La musique en fond égayait le trajet. Personne ne parlait, tous étaient concentrés sur ce qu'ils allaient accomplir quelques heures plus tard. Et de leur côté, Sam et Rose lisaient, mais n'étaient en rien attentifs à leur lecture, s'inquiétant pour leurs amis. Aucune des six personnes n'étaient très sereine à l'idée de rencontrer les Daleks.

Une fois arrivé à Lawrence, Dean arrêta son véhicule ce qui plongea le groupe dans un silence pensant. Le vaisseau ennemi devait être camouflé et même le Docteur semblait ne pas le voir une fois qu'il fut sortit à l'air frais. Cependant, tous aperçurent les objets volants qui descendaient du ciel. Dean resta un moment immobile, portant une main à son revolver dans sa poche, regardant les trois Daleks arriver vers eux. Les voir en vrai le rendait suspicieux : il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait des grosses boîtes de conserve d'où un œil ressortait étrangement. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, toujours en silence, il remarqua les armes de ces créatures et déglutit. Il ne pourrait jamais la tuer avec des simples balles.

— Déclinez votre identité.

La voix du Dalek du milieu fit sursauter John qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à entendre ce genre de son de GPS.

— Je suis le Docteur, commença l'alien, et voici mes amis. Nous sommes venus pour discuter.

— Le Docteur, commença le Dalek. Nous ne connaissons pas de Docteur. Êtes-vous humain ?

— Oui, nous sommes humain, mentit le Seigneur du Temps.

Sherlock se détacha du groupe pour examiner les aliens, mais sa perception ne lui donnait aucune information sur ce type de créature à part tout ce qu'il savait déjà. Il remarqua néanmoins que leur œil était leur seul moyen de voir et il y fit face avant de poser sa première question.

— Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

— Nous sommes des Daleks. Nous sommes perdus sur cette planète. Quelle est cette planète ?

— Terre, répondit Sherlock en parlant lentement par peur de les brusquer. Vous êtes sur Terre.

— Ce n'est pas la vraie Terre. C'est une copie.

— Parlez pour vous, murmura Dean au Docteur qui fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi restez-vous ici ? reprit Sherlock. Qu'est-ce qui vous retient de partir?

— Nous ne sommes pas dans notre univers. Nous sommes dans un univers parallèle au notre. Cet univers doit être détruit par les Daleks.

Le Docteur prit le relais en se mettant à côté du londonien.

— Vous ne pouvez pas détruire cette planète ni cet univers, dit-il. Vous déséquilibriez la galaxie entière.

— Cette planète est une intruse. Cette planète doit être détruite par les Daleks.

— La galaxie pourrait exploser et votre monde aussi, expliqua le Docteur en reculant au fur et à mesure que les Daleks avançaient vers eux.

Tous reculèrent et Dean lança un regard à John qui signifiait qu'ils devaient partir. Ils continuèrent de reculer tout en entendant les Daleks dire qu'ils allaient détruire la Terre.

— Vous ne pouvez pas, dit le Docteur d'une voix calme.

— Les Daleks vont exterminer cette Terre. Exterminer.

Aussitôt ces mots furent prononcés que des lasers furent lancés en direction du quatuor.

— Courrez !

Le Docteur commença à courir vers l'Impala, suivit de près par Sherlock, par John puis par Dean qui tirait sur les créatures de métal.

— Vous ne voyez pas que cela ne sert à rien ? hurla John.

Dean ne répondit pas et il continua de courir. Soudain, il entendit un gémissement et vit le Docteur se tenir la poitrine en respirant anormalement. Il courut plus vite afin d'atteindre la voiture et aussitôt il grimpa dedans, aussitôt il la mit en route pour récupérer ses camarades. Sherlock monta à l'avant tandis que les docteurs se plaçaient à l'arrière. Dean reprit la route en regardant sans cesse dans son rétroviseur si les monstres les suivaient, mais aucune traces d'eux. Il ne ralentit cependant pas et plaça sa glace intérieure pour faire en sorte de voir la banquette arrière. Le Seigneur du Temps se tenait toujours la poitrine en faisant des grimaces, mais il ne vit aucune trace de sang.

— Docteur, vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il.

— C'est mon cœur... Un de mes cœurs. Il s'est arrêté.

Ni une ni deux, Dean appuya de nouveau sur l'accélérateur et concentré, il passa la frontière de la ville en moins de temps qu'à l'aller.

— Si on ne vous avez pas écouter, s'adressa John au chasseur, et qu'on avait prit le TARDIS, on serait déjà au bunker !

Dean ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder la route. Il regrettait d'avoir prit sa voiture, c'est vrai. Mais ça, jamais il ne l'avouerait.


	11. X - Les Docteurs

Aussitôt la porte du bunker s'ouvrit que Rose se leva pour s'y rendre. Mais ce qu'elle vit lui retira le sourire qui s'affichait sur son visage. John Watson et Dean Winchester soutenaient un Docteur à moitié évanoui tandis que Sherlock Holmes leur ouvrait la voie.

— Ne restez pas dans le passage, beugla le londonien à la blonde.

Elle se dégagea, mais resta interdite, s'attendant sans doute au pire. Elle vit les quatre s'engager dans un couloir et là, alors que son Docteur disparaissait, elle se précipita à sa suite en hurlant son nom. Sam la rattrapa et lui prit la poignet pour l'empêcher de rentrer dans la chambre de l'aîné Winchester, mais elle se débattait avec force en criant et pleurant. Lorsque Dean et Sherlock furent sortit, ils l'emmenèrent dans la salle principale où elle pu se calmer.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda alors Sam.

— Les Daleks n'ont pas été très coopératifs, avoua Dean en s'asseyant brutalement.

— Le Docteur va bien ?

— J'en ai aucune idée, répondit son frère, il nous a dit qu'un de ses cœurs avait cessé de battre.

Rose laissa échapper un sanglot et tous l'observèrent en silence, terrifié par ce que cette annonce signifiait.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ?

John parlait à voix basse pour ne pas effrayer le Docteur. Il était pâle, de la sueur coulait sur ses tempes, mais ses cœurs étaient repartis après une longue série de massages cardiaques.

— Mieux, merci, répondit l'alien. C'est la première fois que c'est aussi douloureux.

— Ça vous ai déjà arrivé avant ? demanda Watson, surprit.

— Oh oui ! Vous savez, j'ai plus de neuf cent ans, ce n'est pas la première fois que je frôle la mort.

Le londonien acquiesça et s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit du Docteur. Il l'observa et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

— On ne rentrera jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Seigneur du Temps se tourna vers son acolyte et soupira.

— Sur Terre, vous voulez dire ?

— Chez nous.

Le Docteur déglutit et tenta de se redresser, mais au vu de la grimace qu'il faisait, John lui conseilla de rester allongé encore un peu.

— Non, malheureusement, avoua le Docteur en reprenant place. Si une brèche s'ouvre à nouveau, je pourrais essayer, mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver de sitôt.

John soupira et passa une main sur son visage.

— Je ne vous laisserai pas seuls, dit alors le Docteur, conscient de la détresse de son sauveur. C'est de ma faute si vous êtes ici alors, je suis responsable de vous – dans le sens qu'il faut que je vous trouver un logement et sûrement une nouvelle identité.

— Une nouvelle identité ?

— Ici, vous êtes connus pour être des personnages de romans. Il faut que vous passiez inaperçu. J'essayerai de vous trouver des pseudonymes qui ressemblent à vos noms.

— Mais nos papiers ? s'inquiéta John. Il nous faut des papiers.

— J'y ai déjà songé, dit le Docteur avec un clin d'œil. Du papier psychique devrait faire l'affaire. Pour moi, ce papier est vierge. D'ailleurs, je pense que Sherlock devrait le voir blanc également, mais pour les humains normalement composés, il y apparaît ce que vous désirez - badge de police, fausse carte d'identité, ect.

— C'est illégal, s'indigna le londonien.

— Ça l'est si vous tombez sur une personne sur laquelle le papier psychique ne fonctionne pas, expliqua le Seigneur du Temps. Mais rassurez-vous, il y a très peu de personnes qui peuvent voir le papier blanc.

John soupira de nouveau et finit par se lever.

— Je pense qu'on devrait y retourner, dit-il.

— Je suis désolé.

Le docteur se tourna vers le blessé avec un regard interrogateur.

— De vous avoir entraîné dans tout ça, continua l'alien. Vous ne le méritiez pas et je vois à quel point ça vous affecte, à quel point vous ne vous sentez pas à votre place. Et pourtant, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous êtes essentiel.

John rit et tourna le dos à son interlocuteur.

— Sans vous, je serez mort aujourd'hui.

— Quelqu'un d'autre pouvait vous sauver.

— Peut-être bien, avoua franchement le Docteur. Mais personne ne l'a fait. Vous avez réanimé mon cœur. Vous m'avez sauvé. Vous êtes utile et vous le serez toujours.

— A part à vous sauver, à quoi je sers exactement ?

— Vous savez étudier vos ennemis. Vous savez élaborer des plans pour les vaincre. Vous savez vous battre et vous êtes médecin, bon sang ! Pour vous, cela ne signifie donc rien ?

— Vous avez tous de meilleures aptitudes que...

— Je refuse de vous laisser dire cela, l'interrompit le Docteur. Vous êtes une pièce essentielle du puzzle. Et puis, concrètement, si vous étiez parti, vous pensez sérieusement que Sherlock serait rester avec nous ? Vous pensez que Dean ou Sam m'auraient sauvé la vie ?

John se résigna à répondre, son cerveau était en ébullition.

— Je ne peux pas vous laisser vous rabaisser. Il est vrai que jusqu'ici, on a peu fait appel à vous. Mais sans vous, la mission échouera parce que vous avez du bon sens et vous savez prendre les décisions pour le groupe, ce qui n'est clairement pas le cas des Winchester qui ne pensent qu'à se sauver mutuellement.

— Vous aussi vous pensez aux autres.

— Je ne pense qu'à ne pas faire de victime, à ne pas tenir d'arme, ne pas tuer une civilisation. Vous, vous voyez les choses autrement. Vous avez vu et fait des choses qui vous ont marqué. Votre regard est important.

John ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, mais avant de la passer, il se tourna vers le Docteur qui lui disait une dernière phrase :

— On a besoin de vous.

Puis, il referma la porte derrière lui.


	12. XI - Invasion

— Quel est le plan, Doc ?

Dean n'avait pas fini sa bouchée que déjà il posait sa question. Tous se tournèrent vers le Docteur et s'étaient arrêtés de manger pour écouter sa réponse. Le chasseur blond fut le seul à continuer de croquer dans son hamburger.

— Attendre, j'imagine, dit simplement le Seigneur du Temps en haussant les épaules. Pour être tout à fait franc, je ne sais pas quelle serait la solution pour résoudre ce problème.

— Vous n'aviez pas parlé de s'infiltrer dans le vaisseau ? demanda Rose.

— C'est très dangereux et on ignore combien ils sont.

— Ils n'étaient que trois tout à l'heure, affirma John.

— C'est exact, avoua le Docteur, mais ils sont sûrement beaucoup plus dans leur vaisseau.

— Infiltrer le vaisseau paraît la meilleure chose à faire, intervint Sam en reposant son burger en face de lui. C'est sûrement dangereux, mais n'est-ce pas la seule solution que nous avons ?

Le Docteur observa le chasseur et déglutit.

— Nous devons étudier le vaisseau de très près, ne laisser passer aucun détail. Nous ne pourrons pas avoir les plans de l'intérieur, mais on a l'extérieur.

Le Seigneur du Temps se leva précipitamment pour se rendre dans le TARDIS dont il laissa la porte ouverte pour accueillir ses camarades. Sam fut le premier à entrer suivit par Rose, John, Sherlock et enfin, Dean, la bouche pleine.

— Grâce aux caméras que vous avez piraté, Sam, nous pourrons avoir une vision d'ensemble sur le vaisseau.

— Où est-ce qu'il y a des caméras dans un champ ? interrogea alors Dean.

— Le propriétaire du champ a fait poser des caméras sur les poteaux électriques, répondit son frère. Il en avait marre que des jeunes ravagent ses plantations.

Dean fronça les sourcils, mais ne pu poser sa seconde question que quelqu'un d'autre prit la parole.

— Rose nous a dit qu'il y a des canons sur le vaisseau, reprit le Docteur. Ce sera sûrement avec ceux-là qu'ils attaqueront la Terre. Nous auront tout intérêt à les désactiver avant qu'ils ne les utilisent.

— Mais attendez, intervint Rose, comment allons-nous entrer ? Où y a-t-il une porte ?

Elle pointa du doigt le vaisseau sur l'écran agrandi par un zoom puissant.

— On pourrait pas faire une mission d'observation ? demanda alors John en haussant les épaules.

— Il en est hors de question, dit le Seigneur du Temps en se tournant brusquement vers le médecin. Vous avez vu comment notre "négociation" a fini ? Vous voulez vous faire tuer ?

— Ce n'était qu'une suggestion, murmura John en croisant les bras.

Le Docteur resta silencieux, observant le vaisseau avec attention. Il passa d'une caméra à une autre, trouvant un bon angle pour avoir le plus de détails. Une question se posa soudain dans son esprit et il ouvrit grands les yeux quand il comprit un point essentiel.

— Quand nous étions à Lawrence, commença-t-il, le vaisseau était bien invisible, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean se tourna vers Sam et lui lança un regard affolé. Rose observait le Docteur en fronçant les sourcils tandis que John pinçait les lèvres pour refouler son sentiment de colère qui prenait en lui. Sherlock était le seul dont le visage était impassible, mais ce n'était certainement pas pour cette raison qu'il était serein.

— N'est-ce pas ? insista le Docteur en levant la voix.

— C'est exact, répondit le détective.

— Comment ça se fait qu'on le voit maintenant ?

La question effrayait tous les membres du groupe. Quelque chose se préparait.

— Peut-être qu'ils ont décidé d'attaquer dès maintenant, dit Dean.

— Ils ne seraient pas rester à l'intérieur si c'était le cas.

Personne ne dit plus rien, laissant le Docteur avalait la nouvelle avec amertume. Il se pencha sur l'écran et continua de faire défiler les angles de vue.

— Si nous arrivons dans la salle de contrôle, ce qui serait du suicide pur et simple, nous pourrions avoir accès aux couloirs menant aux canons. Le problème, c'est qu'il faut également désactiver les Daleks et donc, leur capacité motrice.

— Vous voulez désactiver leurs armures ? s'enquit Rose. Mais ils mourront.

— Exactement, dit simplement le Docteur.

Rose soupira et s'approcha de son alien avant de poser sa main sur son avant-bras.

— Vous ne pouvez pas les tuer, murmura-t-elle, bien qu'elle sache que tout le monde l'entendait. Ils ne sont même pas d'ici.

— Comment voulez-vous faire alors ? demanda le Docteur. Les renvoyer sur Skaro ? Les ajouter aux autres ?

— Pourquoi pas ? intervint Sam.

— Parce qu'ils s'unissent aux Daleks de ce système, vous imaginez pas ce qu'ils peuvent faire. Ils sont assez nombreux comme ça ! Il est hors de question que ces Daleks s'unissent aux autres !

La voix du Docteur s'était élevée et avait provoqué un grand silence lorsqu'elle retomba. Mais cette tension fut suspendue par une sirène aiguë que les chasseurs reconnurent comme être celle d'urgence du bunker. Dean passa la tête à travers la porte du TARDIS et aperçut la table lumineuse allumée. Rose et le Docteur étaient tournés vers l'écran et John et Sherlock les rejoignirent. Lorsque Sam et Dean prirent place également, ce qu'ils virent leur générèrent des frissons dans tout le corps.

Des dizaines de Daleks se tenaient devant le vaisseau et d'autres descendaient au fur et à mesure. Les sept cœurs battaient fort, trop fort, et laissaient transparaître la peur que ressentaient leurs propriétaires.

— L'invasion a commencée.

Cette phrase du Docteur fit trembler les cinq autres membres du groupe. Aucun d'eux ne voyaient d'issue positive. Et pourtant, tous savaient qu'ils devront se battre pour sauver le monde.


	13. XII - La nuit avant l'infiltration

Ils étaient immobiles. Tous les six. Ils observaient sans un bruit les Daleks qui descendaient du vaisseau un par un. Ils étaient bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais imaginé. Un bon demi-millier, sans aucun doute, et ils ignoraient comment ils allaient faire pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire. L'infiltration du vaisseau était leur meilleure chance, mais ils ne savaient pas si cela pouvait fonctionner. Ils avaient le droit qu'à un seul coup, une seule tentative et s'ils se foiraient, c'en était fini du Docteur, de Rose Tyler, des Winchester, de John Watson et de Sherlock Holmes – sans compter les dégâts sur cette Terre.

Lorsque plus aucune machine ne prit place dans le champ, Dean passa une main sur son visage et soupira tandis que les autres commençaient tout juste à se mouver à nouveau.

— Que fait-on ? murmura Rose en se tournant vers le Seigneur du Temps.

L'écran devant lui était encore allumé et présentait des Daleks parfaitement immobiles, comme figés.

— On fait comme eux, répondit le Docteur.

— Comment ça ? intervient Sherlock.

— Ils attendent des ordres, dit le Docteur. Ils se préparent. Ça nous laisse le temps d'élaborer une stratégie.

— Nous ne pouvons rien élaborer de fiable, dit John. Nous ignorons comment est construit le vaisseau, nous n'avons que des suppositions. Rien de concret.

— John a raison, ajouta Sam, il vaut mieux introduire le vaisseau avec le TARDIS et se séparer pour avoir le plus de chances de les désactiver.

L'alien ne répondit rien, à la fois concentré et apeuré. Rose posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit tendrement avant de prendre la parole.

— Allez tous vous reposer, je vous préviendrais quand il y aura du nouveau.

— Je reste avec vous, dit John en s'approchant à côté de la blonde.

Le Docteur se tourna vers sa compagne et soupira.

— Je peux monter la garde si...

— Allez dormir, répondit-elle, je me suis assez reposée comme ça, c'est votre tour.

Le Seigneur du Temps esquissa un sourire et embrassa Rose sur le front avant de s'engager par une porte dérobée au cœur du TARDIS. Les cinq autres retournèrent dans la salle principale et se séparèrent ensuite, laissant les deux londoniens dans un silence pesant. Rose s'assit autour de la table lumineuse tandis que John s'étirait.

— Si vous voulez dormir, allez-y.

— Non, répondit le médecin, je n'en ai pas envie. Je suis comme vous, j'en ai marre de me reposer.

— Mais vous êtes allé à la négociation.

— Ce n'était qu'une action courte qui ne m'a pas demandé beaucoup d'efforts. Du sang-froid, peut-être, parce que votre Docteur était mal en point.

Il s'arrêta en face de Rose avant de poursuivre.

— Il a l'air soucieux.

— Toujours, avoua la blonde. Il a toujours peur pour les autres. Plus que pour lui d' a perdu trop de personnes, j'imagine.

— Vous n'êtes pas la première qui l'accompagne ?

— Oh non, dit Rose. Il y en a eu beaucoup avant moi, je crois. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé.

— Et cela ne vous effraie pas ?

— Non, avoua la jeune femme. Pas le moins du monde. Je ne me sens jamais vraiment menacée avec le Docteur.

John n'ajouta rien et se demanda si elle avait réellement conscience des risques ou si elle était aveuglée par son amour pour le Docteur. Il s'assit à la table également et commença à battre le rythme de ses doigts quand Rose brisa le silence qui s'installait.

— Vous avez un jeu de cartes ?

— Non, mais peut-être qu'il y en a un dans le bazar des Hommes de Lettres.

Rose sourit et se leva à la cherche d'une occupation. Elle ouvrit des placards, des tiroirs, observa des objets avant de tomber sur très vieux jeu de cartes entreposé entre des livres poussiéreux.

— A quoi voulez-vous jouer ? demanda-t-elle en revenant vers John.

— J'espère que vos jeux sont les mêmes que les nôtres, avoua-t-il en souriant.

— Mais oui, j'en suis sûre, avoua Rose. Je sais jouer au poker et à la bataille, évidemment.

— Poker, je connais pas. Je connais le bridge et un peu le tarot.

— On a quelques jeux en réserve donc. Apprenez-moi à jouer au bridge ! Ma grand-mère voulait y jouer à chaque fois que j'allais chez elle, mais j'ai toujours refusé d'apprendre les règles.

John sourit et prit les cartes pour les mélanger puis les distribuer. Étape par étape, il expliqua le principe à la jeune femme qui était très réceptive et donc, assimilait les nouvelles connaissances facilement. John l'appréciait. Elle n'avait posé aucune question sur lui, sur Sherlock, sur sa vie. Elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir qui il était, elle n'avait pas chercher à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Elle se contentait simplement d'occuper son l'esprit, de lui changer les idées, et pour cela, il lui en était reconnaissant. Il espérait simplement qu'elle aurait encore une longue et belle vie et qu'elle ne se jettera pas bêtement au milieu du danger lorsqu'ils devront envahir le vaisseau Dalek. Il se promit alors qu'il la protégera. Il ne la connaissait même pas, mais il sentait qu'elle était trop précieuse pour qu'elle disparaisse en fumée en l'espace de quelques secondes.


	14. XIII - Du mouvement

Rose baillait lorsque Dean Winchester entra dans la salle principale. Il était vêtu d'un haut à manche longue et en col en V qui laissait entrevoir une légère trace noire sur son pectoral droit. Il marcha vers les gardes de la nuit avec une cafetière en verre dans une main et trois tasses dans l'autre qu'il déposa sur la table lumineuse.

— Je vois que vous avez trouvé les cartes, dit-il en remarquant le jeu rangé.

— On s'est un peu ennuyé, admit Rose en prenant une tasse et en la tendant en avant pour que Dean la serve.

— Merci pour le café, dit John en prenant le récipient chaud dans ses mains.

— Personne n'est levé ?

Rose et John se contentèrent de secouer la tête pour répondre à leur camarade en buvant leur tasse fumante. Le silence reprit ses droits jusqu'à ce que la porte du TARDIS ne s'ouvre sur un Docteur décoiffé.

— Du café ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en sortit une petite tasse ce qui étonna tout le monde.

— Vous avez une tasse sur vous ? demanda Dean, incrédule.

— Toujours ! On ne sait jamais quand est-ce qu'on va être invité à boire un thé, vous savez.

Rose s'esclaffa et John sourit. A peine une minute après, ce fut Sam qui rejoignit le quatuor, mais il du retourner sur ses pas pour amener de quoi contenir le liquide sombre. Lorsqu'il revint, Sherlock était là, mais demandé s'il était possible d'avoir du thé.

— Nous sommes en Amérique, répondit Dean. Pas de thé ici.

— J'en ai moi, dit le Docteur en posant sa tasse sur la table.

Il se dirigea vers le TARDIS et en sortit avec une boîte blanche qu'il ouvrit. Sherlock sourit et partit avec sa tasse et son sachet pour faire chauffer de l'eau.

— Votre vaisseau est un garde-manger, en fait, s'étonna Dean.

— Il vous l'a dit, intervint Rose. Il ne sait jamais quand est-ce qu'on l'invitera à prendre du thé.

— Oui, mais si on vous invite, reprit le chasseur, c'est que la personne a du thé généralement.

— Oui, mais jamais à mon goût. Voyez-vous, sur Gallifrey, il m'arrivait de prendre du thé qui avait séché durant quelques années et aux arômes inconnus sur Terre.

— Et vous n'avez jamais finit la boîte depuis que vous êtes partit ? demanda alors la londonienne, curieuse.

— Non, répondit le Docteur, mais je pense que ça ne saurait tarder.

Il regarda sa boîte avec mélancolie quand Sherlock revint dans la salle.

— Très bon, ce thé, dit-il en souriant à l'alien.

Ce dernier sourit également et s'assit à côté de sa compagne de voyage.

— Rien de nouveau ?

— Non, rien, répondit la blonde. Ils n'ont pas bougé d'un pouce.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? demanda Sam. Ils attendent quoi exactement ?

— Les ordres de leur chef, j'imagine, dit le Seigneur du Temps. Je pense que ça ne devrait plus tarder.

Mais il avait tord puisqu'ils durent attendre encore de nombreuses heures avant qu'il ne se passe enfin quelque chose. Pendant ce laps de temps, chacun vaquait à des occupations diverses. Rose s'était allongée dans le canapé et dormait, John lisait un des journaux des Hommes de Lettres avec attention, Dean nettoyait ses armes à feu de fond en comble, Sherlock restait dans son palais mental et le Docteur discutait avec Sam.

— Les Hommes de Lettres étaient de grands hommes, dit le Seigneur du Temps. Ils ont empêché bien des dégâts.

— Vous en avez rencontré ?

— Pas vraiment. Croisé, ce serait plus exact. Il m'est arrivé de voir le symbole de nombreuses fois sur des tombes, sur des portes. Je n'ai jamais su ce que cela signifiait et je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché non plus.

Il soupira avant de reprendre.

— Un démon avait prit possession du corps d'une jeune femme pendant que j'enquêtais sur des Oods et il y avait ce jeune homme avec ce symbole. Je l'ai retrouvé baignant dans son sang alors, j'ai fais des recherches et j'ai découvert les Hommes de Lettres.

— Je vois, dit Sam.

— Il ne reste pas d'autres Hommes de Lettres à part vous deux ?

— Non, répondit le chasseur. Enfin, nous en avons trouvé quelques uns, mais ils sont très vieux ou alors, on perdu la tête. Il n'y a pas de nouvelle génération d'Hommes de Lettres, il ne reste que nous. En tout cas, à ce qu'on sache.

— Si vous avez des enfants, il y en aura de nouveaux, se réjouit le Docteur.

— Cela n'arrivera pas. A aucun de nous.

— Je suis sûr que c'est faux.

— Nous avons chacun essayé d'avoir une vie normal, de fonder une famille. Mais ça n'a jamais fonctionné. La chasse nous rattrape quoi que l'on veuille faire.

— Alors quoi ? reprit le Seigneur du Temps. Vous comptez vivre solitaire jusqu'à ce que vous vous fassiez tuer ?

— C'est un peu ça, oui. Même si la mort n'a plus rien de très intéressant pour nous.

— Oui, j'ai vu ça. Vous êtes morts pas mal de fois tous les deux.

Sam rit, mais fut interrompu par les sirènes du bunker. Aussitôt, les six membres quittèrent leurs occupations pour se rendre dans le TARDIS. L'écran de contrôle leur montrait les Daleks qui se déplaçaient dans les airs. Tous savaient ce qu'il y avait à faire, mais le Docteur prononça quand même tout haut la phrase qu'ils se disaient tout bas.

— Préparez-vous.


	15. XIV - Le vaisseau des Daleks

— Tout le monde est prêt ?

Le Docteur avait les deux mains posées sur les leviers du TARDIS et regardait les cinq autres personnes autour de lui qui hochaient discrètement la tête.

— C'est partit, dit-il en abaissant les deux leviers.

Le TARDIS entreprit alors sa téléportation, secouant les trois duos qui se tenaient aux rambardes. Une fois stabilisé, le Docteur activa plusieurs interrupteurs et plaça sa caméra juste en face de lui. Sherlock pu apercevoir le vaisseau Dalek et toutes les machines voler dans le ciel des Etats-Unis. Personne ne se regardait, trop concentré sur leur mission pour pouvoir s'occuper de l'inquiétude des autres. Pourtant, elle était là, palpable, autour d'eux et chacun la gérait bien différemment. Rose se rongeait les ongles, le Docteur avait le regard rivé sur l'écran, Sherlock observait l'intérieur du TARDIS, John tournait en rond, Dean démontait son arme et Sam jouait avec un élastique – sans doute appartenant à la blonde – qu'il avait trouvé par terre.

Le vaisseau eu un soubresaut juste avant que le Seigneur du Temps les avertissent qu'ils étaient arrivés. Personne n'osait bouger jusqu'à ce que John ouvre la porte du TARDIS et qu'il découvrit qu'elle donnait sur un long couloir sombre, mais avec de multiples câbles fixés au plafond. Les cinq autres le suivirent et ils s'engagèrent dans le vaisseau ennemi en silence.

— Sam, John et Rose, vous partez ensemble, dit Dean en les pointant de son arme.

— Faites attention à vous, ajouta John.

Rose lança un regard au Docteur et ils hochèrent la tête en même temps pour se dire qu'ils se retrouvaient à la fin.

— Vous aussi, répondit Sherlock en observant John.

Ils longèrent le couloir ensemble jusqu'à cette patte d'oie qui les obligèrent à se séparer. Sans un mot, ils se promirent de se retrouver au TARDIS dès que tout serait désactivé.

Le vaisseau Dalek semblait vide. Aucune alarme ne s'était déclenchée, aucune de ces machines volante n'apparaissait au détour d'un tournant. Au bout d'un moment, Dean se détendit et baissa sa garde. Alors que leur progression était silencieuse jusqu'ici, le Docteur marmonna en regardant tout autour de lui et sortit son tournevis sonique qu'il pointa vers les murs.

— Ça doit être par là, dit-il. L'électricité est plus forte ici.

Dean reprit sa position de défense jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent arriver devant une porte. Le Docteur l'ouvrit précautionneusement et ils entrèrent tous les trois. Le sourire sur le visage de Sherlock Holmes indiqua à Dean qu'ils avaient trouvé la salle qu'ils recherchaient. Mais au même moment, une alarme retentit, faisant sursauter les trois individus.

— Intrus dans le vaisseau.

Cette phrase, répétée en boucle, ne pouvait être que celle d'un Dalek. Le Docteur regarda ses acolytes et se dirigea vers les commandes des canons avec le londonien. Dean ferma la porte derrière lui et sortit sont téléphone portable. Il chercha un instant et appuya sur ok pour appeler son frère.

— Je vais avoir besoin de vous, M. Holmes.

— Que dois-je faire ? demanda le détective au Docteur.

L'alien s'agenouilla sous le panneau de commande et en tira deux gros câbles.

— Tenez-moi ça ! hurla-t-il pour couvrir la voix mécanique des haut-parleurs.

Sherlock prit en main les câbles tandis que son camarade tirait sur d'autres encore.

— Il doit y avoir l'alimentation quelque part ! grogna-t-il.

— C'est aussi simple que ça ?

— Rien n'est compliqué, même si c'est un vaisseau d'une autre planète. Ah, voilà !

Il sortit de sous la console et prit son tournevis sonique qu'il pointa vers le câble tenu par Sherlock.

— L'énergie du tournevis va passer dans les câbles et ça devrait couper l'électricité.

Et ce fut ce qu'il se produit. La voix du Dalek cessa, les moteurs également. Dean observa le Seigneur du Temps et le londonien alors qu'il essayait une nouvelle fois d'appeler Sam. Cette fois fut la bonne puisqu'il entendit la voix de son frère qui l'appelait.

— Sam, Sam ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Sherlock et le Docteur écoutaient la conversation avec attention quand la voix du Dalek les firent sursauter. Le ronronnement des moteurs était revenu.

— Sam !

Dean hurlait au téléphone à présent, toujours ignorant de ce qu'il se passait. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna vers les deux autres, il reprit sa respiration.

— Ils ont été prit.

— Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? hurla le Docteur.

— Nous avons de plus grands ennuis, si vous voulez mon avis, essaya de le raisonner Sherlock.

— Ça marchait ! Pourquoi tout est revenu ?

— Docteur !

Dean avait crié pour que l'alien l'entende. Quand il se tourna vers Sherlock et Dean, il garda les yeux grands ouverts.

— Rose, John et Sam ont été capturés, reprit le chasseur plus calmement. On doit les sortir de là.

— Non, dit le Docteur. Ils s'en sortiront. Nous devons désactiver ces canons au plus vite ! La Terre est en jeu, pas seulement nos trois amis.

— Je ne risquerais pas la vie de...

— Vous n'avez pas le choix, intervint Sherlock, interrompant ainsi Dean qui allait s'énerver sur le seul être qui pouvait les sortir d'ici. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous, Docteur ?

— Il va falloir le faire à la manière forte, dit-il.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Détruire les canons.

— Comment ? demanda Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils.

— On peut retourner les canons sur le vaisseau. Et je crois savoir comment.

Le Docteur se leva et s'acharna alors sur la console de commande qui marchait comme si elle n'avait pas été coupée il y a quelques instants. Sherlock regarda attentivement les faits et gestes du Seigneur du Temps et Dean du les rejoindre pour éviter de penser. Son frère, Rose et John étaient-ils encore en vie ?


	16. XV - Belle échappée

Rose grognait et ne cessait de tourner la tête dans tous les sens afin de trouver un moyen de quitter cette pièce exiguë dans laquelle elle était enfermée avec Sherlock Holmes et Sam Winchester. Elle était la seule à s'énerver pour sortir de cette situation tandis que ses acolytes réfléchissaient calmement.

— Cette porte n'a pas de serrure, murmura Sam.

— Et nous n'avons pas pied de biche, déclara Rose sur un ton condescendant.

Sherlock se tourna vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien.

— Ce n'est pas votre colère qui nous fera sortir d'ici.

— Nous nous sommes faits attrapés comme des bleus ! hurla-t-elle.

Sam soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

— Vous êtes la seule qui sache tout sur les Daleks.

— Je ne connais pas tout, se renfrogna la londonienne.

— Ils n'ont pas de bras, dit soudain Sherlock. Il doit bien y avoir un mécanisme pour ouvrir cette porte.

Le chasseur leva les yeux vers le plafond et soupira.

— Si on arrive à désactiver ce truc, dit-il en pointant du doigt un boîtier noir au-dessus de la plaque blindée, on pourra sûrement passer.

— Ces Daleks sont bien évolué, chuchota Rose en fronçant les sourcils. Ça marche comment ?

— Sûrement par reconnaissance. J'ai besoin de quelque chose sur lequel grimper.

Sherlock pointa aussitôt du doigt une petite caisse en métal qu'il avait sans doute repérer depuis quelques minutes déjà ce qui permit à Sam d'atteindre le boîtier sans aucune difficulté. Il le démonta, en sortit quelques fils sous le regard impressionné de Rose qui restait silencieuse et soudain, devant elle, la porte s'ouvrit dans un petit claquement. Elle regarda à travers l'ouverture et vit qu'un Dalek gardait l'entrée.

— On va devoir agir rapidement, chuchota-t-elle.

— Comment on le neutralise ? demanda le chasseur.

— A part le démonter, je ne sais pas.

— On peut l'aveugler, déclara le londonien en observant par la fente. Il se sert de son œil pour se diriger. Si on l'aveugle, il ne pourra pas nous suivre.

Sam acquiesça et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns en regarda autour de lui ce qui pourrait servir de cache-œil pour leur gardien, quand soudain la solution lui apparut aussi claire que de l'eau de roche. Dans son dos, le canon dans son pantalon, il détenait son pistolet qu'il avait presque oublié jusque là. Il le prit dans sa main et le montra à ses deux compagnons qui acquiescèrent avant de s'approcher de la porte. Les doigts du chasseurs se transformèrent en chiffres afin d'indiquer quand est-ce qu'ils attaquaient et une fois le compte à rebours tombé à zéro, ils quittèrent la pièce exiguë et Sam tira trois balles, chacune percutant la machine doré qui se tourna aussitôt vers eux. Rose et Sherlock restèrent en retrait tandis que le jeune américain tirait une dernière fois et détruisait l'œil du Dalek. Ainsi aveuglé, l'ennemi ne put suivre les trois assaillants qui s'enfuirent au sein du vaisseau.

Au tournant d'un couloir, un laser coupe une courte mèche des longs cheveux de Sam ce qui l'avertit de l'arriver d'autres ennemis. Risquant sa propre vie, il passa derrière Rose et Sherlock, qui continuaient de courir, et vida son chargeur sur les machines qui ne cessaient leur avancée.

— EX-TER-MI-NER.

— Faut vraiment qu'ils arrêtent de répéter ça, gronda Sam en rattrapant ses coéquipiers.

Soudain, Rose trébucha en poussa un cri aiguë, perdant ainsi l'avance qu'elle avait prit sur les Daleks. Sam se précipita sur elle, l'aida à se relever et évita de justesse un tir qui lui était destiné. Après plusieurs minutes de courses éreintantes, le canaux de sauvetage se présenta à eux et ils entrèrent dans le TARDIS sans attendre une minute de plus.

— On doit contacter les autres ! hurla Rose en empoigna le téléphone du vaisseau.

Sam lui prit le combiné des mains, tapa le numéro de Dean et écouta les bips sonores tandis que le TARDIS étaient cerclé de machines à tuer. Il jura quand personne ne lui répondit et chercha un moyen de retrouver son frère en tournant sur lui-même.

— Nous ne pouvons pas les attendre, gronda Sherlock. Ces Daleks nous tueront. Ont doit partir. On reviendra pour eux.

— Je ne laisse pas Dean ! cria le chasseur.

— On ne les abandonne pas, expliqua Rose, on doit trouver un meilleur endroit.

Sam prit son propre téléphone, appela son grand frère plus de cinq fois tandis que Rose tentait de faire décoller le vaisseau. Et alors que les Daleks essayaient de faire céder la porte, la londonienne réussit à le démarrer et il disparut dans son bruit particulier.

Le ciel était gris lorsque Sherlock ouvrit la porte du TARDIS qui restait statique dans les airs. Rose et Sam, penchés sur l'écran, regardaient en vain s'ils pouvaient localiser leurs amis, mais rien n'indiquait sur leur radar la présence des trois autres membres du groupe à l'intérieur du vaisseau ennemi.

— Quelque chose doit bloquer, murmura Sam.

— Ou ils ont trouvé un autre moyen de quitter le vaisseau.

— Le TARDIS compte trop pour le Docteur.

Soudain, la sonnerie du téléphone de Sam résonna, faisant sursauter Sherlock qui continuait d'observer l'extérieur avec attention.

— Dean ?

— Oui, où est le TARDIS ? hurla le chasseur.

— Nous avons dû quitter le vaisseau, dites-nous où vous êtes, on vient vous chercher !

— NON !

La voix appartenait à celle du Docteur qui semblait éloigné du combiné.

— Pas la peine, expliqua Dean. On va faire exploser le vaisseau.

— RESTEZ DANS LES AIRS, VERS LA PORTE.

— Comment ça ? demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

— Pose pas de questions, Sam. Fais ce que l'alien dit. Rendez-vous à la porte principale du vaisseau.

Sur ces mots, Dean raccrocha, laissant son interlocuteur complètement perdu. Il mit quelques secondes à se remettre de la conversation avant de passer une main sur son visage et de se concentrer à nouveau. Il transmit l'information à Rose qui pilotait, tant bien que mal, le TARDIS et se rendit vers la porte pour voir son frère quitter indemne le vaisseau des Daleks. Les minutes s'écoulaient, sans qu'aucune action ne se passe, sans qu'aucun bruit ne brise le silence pesant tour des trois acolytes. Mais tout à coup, une explosion, assourdie par les parois épaisses du vaisseau ennemi, retentit et entraîna une réaction en chaîne.

— DEAN !

Sam hurlait le prénom de son frère, impuissant face à la destruction des Daleks. Aucune trace du chasseur, de John ou du Docteur. Les yeux de Rose s'embuèrent de larmes, ne pouvant croire que celui qu'elle accompagnait depuis plusieurs mois déjà puisse mourir sous ses yeux, sans qu'elle n'ait rien pu faire. Le visage de Sherlock resta impassible, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que l'explosion avait réveillé une vive douleur au fond de lui

Le silence reprit ses droits. Le feu embrasait le ciel gris. Et la cendre commençait à recouvrir le TARDIS, comme un hommage pour son propriétaire, piégé par les flammes.


	17. XVI - En vie

Les larmes rougissaient les yeux de Rose Tyler tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'il faudrait faire. Le vaisseau continuait se brûler de l'intérieur, détruisant sans doute tous ses occupants, dont le Docteur, Dean et John qui n'étaient pas sortis à temps. Sam refusaient cette réalité et appelait sans cesse le portable de son frère dans l'espoir d'entendre sa voix à nouveau.

Et soudain, un cri retentit, brisant le silence rythmé par quelques explosions depuis plusieurs minutes. Tout se déroula très rapidement : la jeune blonde aperçut le Docteur dans les airs, suivit des deux autres amis, et aussitôt, elle tourna le TARDIS afin qu'ils atterrissent sans grand mal dans le vaisseau. Sam rattrapa du mieux qu'il put le Seigneur du Temps et son frère, et Sherlock se chargea de ne pas laisser tomber John qu'il tenait d'une poigne ferme. Le TARDIS tanguait dangereusement et se posa brutalement sur la terre ferme alors que tous se retrouvaient. Une fois stable, Rose libéra les commandes et sauta dans les bras du Docteur qui l'accueillit avec un grand rire.

— On a eu chaud, souffla Dean en se détachant de son frère.

— J'avais dit qu'on y arriverait ! cria de joie le Docteur en effaçant une traînée noire sur sa joue.

— Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Sam en se tournant vers John. Rien de cassé ?

— Plus de peur que de mal.

— On avait le choix entre mourir cramé ou mourir aplati, le choix était vite fait.

Sam rit sous les paroles de son frère tandis que le Docteur reprenait les rennes et ramenait tout le monde sain et sauf dans le bunker des Hommes de Lettres. Sherlock fut le premier à sortir de la cabine téléphonique et fut suivit de près par John qui semblait épuisé. Sam et Dean s'affalèrent sur leurs chaises, autour de la table. Dean passa une main sur son visage pour en chasser la suie tandis que Rose et le Docteur sortirent du Tardis, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Les Daleks ont été détruits, annonça fièrement le Seigneur du Temps.

— Et j'imagine que ça ne nous ramènera pas chez nous, répliqua John en soupirant.

— Malheureusement, non, avoua le Docteur. Mais je peux vous emmener à Londres et vous créer une nouvelle vie où vous pourrez faire exactement ce que vous faisiez avant.

John acquiesça et la main de Sherlock se posa sur son épaule.

— Une nouvelle vie s'offre à nous, dit-il solennellement.

— Vous partez maintenant ? s'enquit Dean, visiblement déçu.

Rose regarda son voyageur du temps et sourit.

— Je pense qu'il est temps, oui.

— Nous avons détruit la menace, dit simplement le Docteur. Il est temps pour nous de reprendre le cours de nos vies.

Sam sourit et se leva pour serrer la main de l'alien en face de lui.

— Si vous avez besoin de nous, n'hésitez pas, dit le chasseur.

Le Docteur acquiesça. Il salua Dean et ils s'échangèrent un sourire.

— Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Doc.

Après la bise de Rose, les salutations de Sherlock et de John, le Docteur invita ses passagers à entrer dans le TARDIS et une fois la porte bleue close, il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour que le vaisseau disparaisse de la grande pièce du bunker, laissant les chasseurs silencieux.

— Ce serait cool de pouvoir voyager dans le temps, dit soudain Sam.

— Et voilà ! Une nouvelle lubie !

Sam rit et secoua la tête. Dean et l'espace, cela ne sera jamais une grande histoire d'amour, mais son petit frère espérait que les aventures vécues avec le Docteur lui permettront d'avoir un regard plus ouvert sur le monde.

Le temps a reprit son court. Sherlock et John continuaient leurs enquêtes sous de nouveaux noms. Les Winchester ne cessaient leurs chasses et de régler les conflits pouvant mettre en péril le monde – ou l'un des deux frères. Quant à Rose et au Docteur, ils voyageaient de planète en planète, d'époque en époque, aidant ceux que le TARDIS aura décidé d'aider. Mais chacun leur tour, dans un coin de leur tête, les six appréciaient s'être rencontrés.

S'unir était la seule solution. Et à présent, s'allier sera leur plus grande force.

NDA : Et voilà, cette histoire est terminée. Je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les fautes qui subsistent dans le texte. Je tiens aussi à vous informer que les chapitres XVI et XVII ont été écrit _un an_ après le chapitre XV (ce qui fait un gros décalage) et il se peut donc que le ton, que mon style change un peu. Je m'excuse pour ça. (Avec un peu de chance, vous ne l'aurez même remarqué, ahah.) Je vous remercie d'avoir lu _Warriors_ jusqu'au bout et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous aura plu. Merci à toutes les personnes qui prendront le temps de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours très plaisir ! Des bisous 


End file.
